To Protect a Princess
by solitary specialist
Summary: If you like crossovers, or even if you don't, check it out! Kratos from God of War comes across Kairi in a vision, and will stop at nothing to take her. Sora, out of practice, is all that could possibly stand in his way. lemon content violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NEITHER God of War or Kingdom Hearts; they are the property of their respective owners.

The First Chapter

THE GOD OF WAR

Purity. Kratos had known not the meaning of the word; his life knew nothing that contained such an adjective...

He sat on his throne in Olympus. Nothing had changed. His skin still its ghastly white; a reminder of his inhumane phase, where he had given up everything; for mere power and glory. Glory which lasted a split second before Ares had him used for the purpose of murder and destruction. His nightmares continued and the struggle to remain sane was left unaltered for several years upon his ascending to Olympus...

But tonight...tonight was different. After a near breakdown, seeing his mother and child destroyed for the millionth time, was a sudden glimpse of...someone else...

Before his throne was a mass of swirling light that began to take form. One would think that the pure lunacy of the vision Kratos saw would have driven him to rage in an instant; a brief flash of vivid light, with color that did not exist in such prominence in Greece. The beauty that was the basis for the vision though, stopped him in his tracks. He could make out a tall, slender girl with ruby red hair. The brilliant colors hampered his vision, yet he could still see the shimmer in her innocent blue eyes. Her skin flawless, free of any lacerations or even minor bruises. She smiled, as her hair rolled back and her eyes shined, with no hint of doubt or worry them. So taken was Kratos by the redhead's flawless beauty that he hardly noticed the odd clothing; colorful, pink, and not well to do for defending oneself. Zippers were laden on each side of her pink vest, and he could see footwear that housed feet that were too long for the rest of the body. No armor at all; he didn't understand this; even women and children of Greece are required to conceal themselves well. However, the most important thing; the pureness and innocence of this girl...it captivated him. For a brief moment, all memory of his misdeeds and pain were gone. Unfortunately, soon too was the vision, fading away gradually without the intensity of its entrance.

While the surprising advent of the girl did nothing to evoke Kratos' fury, its disappearance sure as hell did.

"RRRUUUUGHH!" He flailed his twin Athena blades into the fine marble stone walls of his temple as the nightmares swirled through his cerebrum once again. But he took solace in the fact that he also had a good memory to ponder for once. "What...what did it mean? That girl! She...this must be fate! I must find her!" Kratos lacked the deep integrity of some more 'modern' men, but he was also better in tune with himself, with his urges, what he needed. And something was telling him that a better path could be found if he had her. The God of War was ready to try and fight his nightmares one more time...

THE KEYBLADE MASTER

"I could do this all day..." Laziness had taken over him lately.

"Hehehe...we're not really DOING anything, Sora!" Her laugh had the same playful tone.

"Well..its still what we do best...you 'lazy bum'!" His grin was as cheesy as ever.

"Oh PUH-LEASE...you can't be so lazy that you can't think of your OWN comebacks!" A playful smirk in her eyes, as always.

"I'm glad we're together Kairi..." His hand gripped hers just a little tighter.

"I am too..." Her fingers happily surrendered to his force.

The two sixteen year olds laid on the beach of Destiny Island, looking at the skies on their backs, one hand grasping another as the gentle tide just came out enough to reach their sneakers. In the weeks that had followed their major adventure together with King Mickey and Riku, things had finally returned to their blissful past state. No Ansem, no Xehanort...no heartless...

But no Keyblade either, Sora added to his thoughts on a disappointed note. No danger, no Keyblade. He had lost all motivation to practice with the cheap swords that were on the islands. For the others it was fine; but once you've used a Keyblade for two years, its extremely hard to find such..childish pleasure in swinging lousy sticks around.

However, the freedom Sora had now was not something he wanted to give up. He would gladly part with the Keyblade in exchange for being with the only princess that ever did, and ever would, matter to him. The hormones were so hard to keep in check, for both teens, though neither would make a hint about it. It was like this every night, when the weather was good.. They would simply lay together on the sand, hand in hand, make their little jokes and insults, then turn in for the night.

Sora often wondered 'Does Kairi notice the glances I steal? Where my eyes wander? Does she do it too..?" Too many times he'd catch himself absorbing Kairi's other fine qualities, besides the hair and eyes. Her developed tits, the smooth, curvy ass, never concealed by too much other than shorts, a tube top with a pink vest overtop. Sora, impulsive as he is sometimes, never dared to impede on his best friends friendship. He had to deny what he really wanted, in order to keep what he had intact...

Kairi...she in fact was guilty of the same behavior as Sora; her innocent eyes curiously scanning his constantly changing body. The length and muscle he seemed to gain by the week was impossible not to notice. As they laid on the beach, Kairi thought of one of the many times she would vacate...by herself...in order to fully release her desires for Sora. She would wait until he was asleep, then go to the same special place that they had known for so long. Many nights she would pleasure herself, moaning softly, and every time she did it, she wished that the real thing would happen soon.

They were definitely exciting years, even though the action adventure portion had seemed to be suspended indefinitely. Little did they realize that it was all about to change...

THE GOD OF WAR

Kratos was initially at a loss at how to find the nymph-like girl. The powers of the gods were mighty, and mythical powers were limitless within Greece, but to transfer oneself to another world; a world that existed in a separate dimension, the odds seemed impossible to overcome. Kratos thought back, back to when he needed the power to be rid of Ares. When obliteration seemed inevitable, IT was the key to success.

Pandora's box...

A grin almost crossed his scarred visage as he made swift strides down from Olympus, to the now restored city of Athens. The scenery was far from picturesque; stained blood still plagued the streets and walls of buildings, and the scars of war were visible on the spectacular Greek structures. But, peace dominated, and thanks to the Gods, the people were convinced that Kratos had some decency to him, and granted him free access to anywhere in Athens.

He arrived at the Oracle's temple, and within it, on the grandest pedestal in the city, sat the box which made the impossible seem effortless. He knew what he wanted, and wasted absolutely no time. Thinking of the red-headed beauty, Kratos opened the box, and he needed not to sheath his weapons in rage, for the impossible he dreamed of was about to become a reality; although the outcome Kratos desired was something even Pandora's box could not provide on its own.

He was stunned. The world he had entered almost drew out fear. Even in the moonlight, the color was every bit as vivid as he had seen in the vision. The air felt good in his lungs, and the moon shone brightly on this island; with unfamiliar structures made out of wood housing its residents. From his experience with his previous trials, Kratos knew he should try and remain inconspicuous, and not underestimate the potential dangers that such a peaceful locale might house. What's more, he was standing in the middle of a beach, easily seen by any angle. He lashed out his swords and clung to the large mount of rock near a waterfall, and swung in the shallow water beside it, scoping out his surroundings. The island was small, with a small rural town, by the looks of it, the only thing within sight distance other than these log cabins on the beachfront. This made the search easier than he had anticipated; and the power of pandora's box would soon become even more impressive...

..."Hmm...?" Kratos heard a sound nearby, but it was too faint for him to make any guesses. His animalistic senses took over as he stealthily crept alongside the rock near the waterfall. He got the obvious out of the way first; there was no secret tunnel behind the water. No..it was so faint; no normal mortal would be able to hear it. Heading left, he saw an odd batch of small trees that seemed to be placed in a fashion that was not natural. Looking to make sure he was clear, he examined them, and found that his arms reached right through them, and into a tunnel that was naturally, or otherwise, created in the rock. He pinned himself against the side of the tunnel.

"..." He could hear the sound now, and his breathing quickened as he realized it was feminine.

"Mmm...ah..!" A sharp increase in the tone jolted Kratos' senses. Inching along the wall, he finally drew within sight distance. Why he didn't spring then and there is a mystery. But then again, if you came upon a girl pleasuring herself, would you interrupt?

"Sora...do it...please...oh..." Kairi was in pure bliss, her head back, her body arched against the stone wall as she fantasized. She was still fully clothed, although Kratos could tell she'd rather not be. Her hand rubbed her fabric tight between her legs as her right hand gave her upper body attention. Kratos waited for the right moment, which was unfortunate. Because he who hesitates, is lost...

THE KEYBLADE MASTER

Dreams of his encounters with the heartless flooded Sora once again. To anyone else they would be nightmares, but Sora could be seen smiling as he saw himself gracefully eliminating the heartless who preyed on the innocent. The valor flowing threw him couldn't be stopped...

"SORA!"

He jolted from his bed, looking around desperately. Already knowing it was Kairi, and after saving her several times, he knew it wasn't good. He didn't know if it was Kairi's intertwined heart that awoke him, or her actual voice, but he honestly couldn't have cared less. The adrenaline flowing threw him made him oblivious to the fact that the Keyblade had itself locked onto Sora's right hand. Taking a mere split second to acknowledge its reappearance, he leapt out his room's window and onto the ground.

"KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Screw the fact that it was past midnight; Sora was going to save the girl who blissfully consumed him. Or..that was his plan..

"Sora! Help!" That was definitely her voice; coming from the 'secret place'. He dashed through the tunnel 5 yards, the Keyblade almost pulling him itself. He barely stepped foot into the main chamber, when he saw him. Instantly Sora knew this man was evil, and not of this world. But, apart from that, he saw Kairi pinned against the wall, near their picture...

The hulk-like turned and faced the Keyblade master. Sora was ready for any kind of corny dialogue, or smirk, or a display of physical might before the inevitable fight, but he could only see rage and impulse in this man's eyes; he knew that he wasn't holding back. Sora tried to hide the fear in his own, as he clutched his reunited weapon. The twin blades of the villain were unsheathed, glowing with a yellow light that spread throughout the cave. The two circled each other, neither looking any more agile than the other, their weapons almost living creatures, ready to defend their masters. Kairi's tears quickly rolled down her cheeks as she found herself helpless, relying on the boy she couldn't live without to save both of their lives...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Well? I tried to include a bit of everything...maybe I failed. But any constructive criticism and comments would really help a lot. And if a rare word of praise comes to mind that would be great too, but thanks a lot just for reading.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Heroes and Hormones

Disclaimer: I do NOT own neither God of War nor Kingdom Hearts; they are the property of their respective creators.

Warning: Lemon content in the latter part of this chapter! ;) not recommended for kids under 17.

The Second Chapter

The stream of tears refused to slow from Kairi's eyes as she sat helpless, unable to think of anything but the worst to befall the boy she loved. This hideous...man..scarred all over his abnormally built body, loked like death itself, with ghastly white skin and swords attached to chains wrapped deep into his forearms. Just a minute ago she was blissfully pleasuring herself picturing herself and Sora making passionate love, and now she feared that everything they both knew might come to an end within these next few seconds.

Neither man shy to make the first strike, Sora and Kratos attacked simultaneously. Sora was able to dodge the outstretched blade of Kratos, but his circular Keyblade strike was blocked by Kratos' second sword. However, the force of the strike was enough to disorient the God of War's balance, and Kratos was forced to awkwardly hop back as Sora, more gracefully, did the same, preparing for the second exchange.

Kratos faked a strike, then dodged as Sora attempted a counter attack. A blade of chaos was unleashed into Sora's chest, and Kratos awaited the burst of gore that would rid him of his foe.

It never happened. Of course, the sheer force indeed knocked Sora to the ground, accompanied by his painful scream serenaded by Kairi's desperate crying of his name, but no blood spilled. The situation did not seem right, Kratos couldn't understand it. And he was not prepared for Sora's miraculous recovery. Sora leapt into the air with incalculable speed, parrying a desperate, clumsy extension of Kratos' right sword, and landed two vertical slashes on the man's chest; one downwards as he came upon Kratos, then upwards again before he touched down. The beastly human unleashed one of his cries of anguish, as he thought for certain his end had come. He fell to the ground, then slowly recovered, seeing no trace of blood at all. The attack had most definitely weakened him; he could feel the loss of energy, but he came to realize that in the world he had entered, wounds did not expose one to massive blood loss. He was also surprised by the strength of this boy; even minotaurs in Greece had difficulty overpowering Kratos, but the kid's attack had almost broke throuhg his parry.

But, Kratos was never one to give up. Without any sign of warning, he leapt, spinning rapidly, glowing orange streaks of power spiraling towards Sora as his swords circled. After parrying the first few strikes, Sora lost a steady grip and his Keyblade was sent hurtling near the exit of the cave, far beyond reach. Kratos came out of his final spin and rose high into the air, intent on crushing Sora's skull upon descent. His eyes narrowed with confusion as Sora merely outstretched his hand in defense. The Keyblade reappeared instantaneously to its master. Sora pooled all of his strength into his arms, holding the blade horizontally above him. The sun's rays paled in comparison to the intensity of the sparks that erupted when one legendary weapon collided with the other. Sora forced the blades away with a forward surge, then did a backwards somersault, and came to rest on his feet.

Kratos was sure his stamina would prevail in the end, but it was Sora who began the next assault. As strong as Kratos was, he lacked the fast twitch reflexes needed to parry all of Sora's quick rushing attacks. Lightning fast strikes of the Keyblade bombarded Kratos, as he cried out in more irritation than pain. However, this only provoked his rage...

"AARRRGGHH!" Sora cried out as a web of electricity ensnared him, blue energy wrapping around Kratos as he summoned a certain sea god's rage. So effective was Kratos' attack that he was taken completely off guard when Sora fought back..

He mentally slapped himself for forgetting the magic of his own before now, and then Sora ensnared himself in a reflecting light. Kratos roared with a tone befitting a lion more than a man, as the electricity directed intself into his being, as well as all over the cave, slamming him against the stone wall. The whole cavern began to crumble around the three, not able to withstand so much power at once.

"Kairi! Let's go!" Sora offered the perfect princess his hand, and they sprinted from the cave, with the malevolent Kratos face down in the dirt as boulders began to fall towards him...

The battle was over..for now. Sora was not naive enough to believe that such an...odd...villain perished so easily, but no one could recover too swiftly from such an event. After a few minutes, staring at the cave, making sure things were back to normal..for the moment, the two teens walked to their beach for the thousandth time. Kairi's grip on Sora's hand was so tight it was almost painful, but Sora didn't give any signs of discomfort.

"Kai...are you O.K.?" Are you hurt?" The wounds he had suffered; more than almost any other encounter in his past, didn't matter. The fact that he knew this was far from over didn't matter either. What mattered was whether Kairi was O.K. or not.

She answered his question by leaping onto him, hands locked around his neck, smooth delicate legs dangling by his sides. The kissing commenced, Kairi giving into unrestrained passion instead of mere words, to thank Sora for his latest improbable protection. After several slurpy, messy plantings of the lips, she managed to get some words out.

"I..love you..Sora! I can't..letyouget hurt..!" Her words were near breathless, quick, unrefined, but the content of them hit Sora like a ton of bricks. She hadn't even mentioned 'love' before, but since she just did, Sora felt tempted to release the ban on his hormones.

"I'm always going to be there to protect you Kairi...don't worry about.."

Kairi kissed him again, her tongue feverishly probing Sora's mouth as she knocked him down on the sand with her sudden force. She was losing all sense of control as her hips grinded against Sora, her eyes already closing with a pleasure she had never felt before. "Kairi...are you su–"

"I love you Sora!" Kairi shouted again, and Sora smiled, hearing nothing but pure honesty in his girlfriend's words.

"I...love you too!" Sora leaned up and frenched her again, but Kairi broke the kiss sooner that he would've liked. She unzipped her pink vest completely and threw it aside, then helped as Sora began to slide her white tube top off. His eyes widened with gleeful excitement as Kairi's perfect tits were released from confinement, her nipples perky on her nice-sized mounds. "You...are so...beautiful.." Sora drew out these words as Kairi began kissing down his face, and his neck, sliding down his body and feeling his stiffening member through his pants.

"I want to thank you...for everything you've done..and are..to me..."

"Kairi.."

"Relax..." She acted and talked like a pro, leading him on with her delicate touches everywhere, before finally rolling up his plain t-shirt and tossing it aside. She looked into his eyes with passion; seduction even, then planted kisses along his chest, and toned abs. She noticed his grin as she lowered herself near his tool. "May I...?"

"C'mon Kairi...you know the answer to that..." Sora smiled at her, and she grinned with excitement as she set to work freeing Sora's cock. Seconds later she had him exposed to her completely, and she didn't delay as she grasped the stiff shaft, her mouth open with loving enthusiasm as she stroked it up and down..slowly..then faster and faster as Sora began to thrust with her motions. His breathing increased as he started to sweat, barely able to contain the pleasure. Kairi couldn't take it anymore, she listened to her horny conscious and replaced her hand with her mouth, taking Sora in completely, gently sucking him off as he moaned louder and longer each time. Kairi sent her hand beneath her shorts as she pleasured him, masturbating herself to give her even more energy.

"Yes..oh yeah...umphh! Kairi..! I..I'm gonna..!" Kairi opened wide for her boyfriend's awaiting explosion, taking his cum in her mouth, swallowing as much as she could. She towered over Sora's head with her mouth open, letting him see the cum trickling down her throat.

"Sora...you taste soo fucking good..!"

Sora was absolutely amazed. Kairi was a demon in bed; and he was not one to ever wish for anything more. She was a perfect friend when he needed her in the daily life; but a master of pleasure when the urge for sex arose, as he suddenly found out.

Without words, Sora positioned himself behind Kairi, his arms wrapping around her chest to work on her gorgeous breasts, gently pinching her nipples. Kairi encouraged his breast play more, moving her hands on top of his own to where she wanted to be touched. They traveled in circles around her tits, groping them, massaging them...before she sent one of his hands down to her prize. Sora knew she was saving herself for him, and he wanted her to feel as much pleasure as she wanted. Slowly he entered a finger into her, and immediately Kairi gasped in pleasure. He got more confident and put in a few more, slowly going in and out, as Kairi involuntarily began grinding herself, her ass firmly stroking Sora's dick as she bucked back and forth.

"Deeper...Sora..deeper!" he complied, going further into her, as she cried his name, before moaning loudly over and over. Her eyes closed as the pleasure surged through her..but she needed more..

"Sora...take me..."

"Kairi...are you sure..?" He asked to be polite, but he already knew the answer.

"Please...I'm your girl...take me...make love to me!" She sprung forward, knocking him back onto the sand, slurping his dick with a nasty glint in her eyes, ready to plunge onto Sora. She did find enough restraint to slowly let Sora enter her.The pain was sharp, but brief; only a single tear drop left her eyes. It was soon forgotten and eclipsed by her screams of delight as they began to move as one, her hair wildly flailing as she rocked her head back and forth.

"Yes! Harder, Sora! Ohh...oh yeah..suck those tits.." Sora had leaned up to take in Kairi's supple breasts as he thrust into her, making her overflow with passion. She didn't want him to stop on any part of her body; especially not with an orgasm building up so quickly.

"Mmm! Sora! More...more!" She planted her hands on his chest, bouncing wildly on top of him as he massaged her breasts with his hands. He saw her arch her back as she screamed his name once more, splurging her juices all over his member as she climaxed.

"You're...amazing Kairi.."

"I wanted this for so long Sora...and I think we timed it perfectly..." She planted a soft kiss on his lips, without passion, but full of love. They listened to the tide rushing in and out from the beach for a few minutes, now with their clothes back on. Kairi rested her head on Sora's lap, while he gently brushed her scarlet red hair with his hands; praising whoever was in charge for being blessed with such a pure, physically flawless, lovable girl.

"I won't let that...thing...hurt you Kairi...I'm sure he's not dead.." He had to say it. Kairi involuntarily shook, hoping that the evil would've just miraculously disappeared.

"But..the cave..it collapsed..?"

"I know but...that wasn't any ordinary bad guy; he didn't even look like he belonged in this world; or even any of the worlds I've traveled to..."

"Sora...can we...just enjoy this moment...please? For a few more minutes..?" She turned to him, her eyes pleading with him more than words could say. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, not wanting his lips to leave hers.

"Of course we can..." The sun had just disappeared from the horizon, as the two teenage lovers melted in their embrace for much longer than a few minutes. Then, tired after a day with more excitement than they'd had in the past few months, they retired to Sora's bedroom, embraced in each other's arms in a very deep sleep.

"AAARRRUUGGH!" Kratos burst out of his stone encasing, sending many huge boulders scattering everywhere. He had cast a stone spell on himself, protecting him from the collapse, then used the force of his re-tranformation to send a shockwave to rid himself of the debris on top of him. He climbed out a few more meters until he freed himself of the small mountain of rock, and retreated to the forest grove in the distance to plan another method to get the girl of purity...


End file.
